


Listen To The Calm Before The Storm

by fluffyboiis (flavouredkiisses)



Series: I Won't Let You Wander Alone In The Dark ( Ben & Klaus ) [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Adult Ben Hargreeves, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Aromantic, Aromantic Asexual Ben Hargreeves, Baking, Ben Hargreeves' Tentacles | Bentacles, Ben Is Nineteen, Ben Stress Bakes, Ben takes Klaus Away, Ben's Ageing In This Doesn't Make A Lick Of Sense, Blood and Gore, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Canon Compliant, Child Abuse, Child Klaus Hargreeves, College, College Student Dave Katz, College Student Klaus Hargreeves, Cooking, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dave Isn't From Vietnam, Dave Katz Is A Ray Of Sunshine, Dave is a sweetheart, Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Face Slapping, Fluff, Ghosts, Grace Hargreeves is A Good Mother, Grace has Feelings, Headcanon, Heavy Angst, Hugging, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Music, Kid Fic, Kidnapping, Kissing, Klaus Grows Up To Be Twenty, Klaus Hargreeves Has PTSD, Klaus and Ben Run Away, Minor Original Character(s), Mostly Towards The End Of It, Movie Night, Moving In Together, No Incest, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, On Hiatus, Original Child Characters, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Other, Panromantic Klaus Hargreeves, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Kissing, Platonic Relationships, Protectiveness, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, Resurrected Ben Hargreeves, Run Away, Shovel Talk, Slow To Update, Stress Baking, Tags May Change, Throughout the whole story, Tickling, Trauma, Underage Rape/Non-con, Warnings May Change, and I'm sorry, and also plays part in this story, dont worry guys, for one chapter, google translate, kicking, or rather, with some alterations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-01 11:12:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18334100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flavouredkiisses/pseuds/fluffyboiis
Summary: Birthdays were always fun for Klaus he would take whatever fun he could have and not complain he was good at that, he always had some sort of fun with his big brother Ben. His family assumed Ben was an imaginary friend and not a ghost he was able to see.Ben has always tried his best to protect Klaus but he always thinks he's steps ahead of that abusive fuck. As much as an abusive fuck he is. He is smart.Ben fails to protects Klaus.So ben has no choice but to take him away from the danger.





	1. fête de pitié

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its Klaus's Birthday he makes cookies with Grace and Ben

_**October 1st, 1993**_

Birthdays were meant to be fun for a three-year-old turning four, for number four that wasn't the case. This was his third birthday he was still at a very young age that he still couldn't process what exactly was fully going on. Hell! Number Four didn't really know what the normal traditions for birthdays were. He knew that they had a 'free day' as his mother, Grace liked to call it. It took a lot of convincing and bugging Pogo about it but the kids soon had a day of their own which was something to be happy about.

So there Number Four was sitting on the couch, his body was very slim and tiny that he almost sunk into the couch, Klaus sighed and kicked his feet back and forth, " 'm bored." Number four mumbled gently against his hand. 

Number Six looked over at his brother and shrugged, " We could do crafts." Number six prompted, offering his little brother a smile.

" No. Crafts are hard, too much work!" Number Four threw his hands up in the air, an exaggeration. He scooted himself off the couch, nearly landing on his bum. Number four offered out his hand to Number six to help him off the couch. 

Number six's lips curled up into a shy smile as he took Number four's hand. They walked hand in hand down the hallway, passing their noisy siblings numbers 1 2 3 5 and 7. 

Number Four peered into their rooms to see what they were doing, Allison was painting Vanya's nails with Luther sitting on the bed, messy braids in his hair that weren't really braids and sort of just knots. In Diego's room sat Five and Diego jumping around on his bed, babbling about whatever (Klaus didn't really care.) Whatever the siblings were doing all struck him as boring so he and Ben made their way to the downstairs.

Pogo was busy reorganizing the shelves that were once filled with books, Ben might have liked that Ben loved books and not that he could read any of those at the moment, he just liked looking at the pictures. 

" Hey, Benny? Wan' go help pogo with the books?" Klaus asked, giving his brother's hand a gentle squeeze. Ben took a second to look at what Pogo was doing and he shook his head, " Nah, I'll hang with you instead." Ben answered, leading Klaus to the kitchen where their mother was. 

Their mother, Grace turned around to look at them, "Oh! Klaus, hello. I was just about to make cookies-" Her hands clapped together, " Would you like to help?" 

"Yeah!" Both boys said in unison, despite grace only being able to speak and talk to Klaus.

"Alright, just make sure to wash your hands." Grace got out the pan and set it to the side.

Klaus looked at Ben, who nodded and then the boys were over at the stove. " Careful Klaus! Don't burn yourself." Grace warned him when Klaus reached to turn the stove on before he could grace gently nudged him away making them step back. 

" Klaus, sweetie would you like to mix this for me?" She motioned to the bowl, Klaus nodded, very excited. Grace handed him the wooden spoon and Klaus tended to the bowl, Grace made her way to the stove turning it on.

She looked over searching for the other children to see if any of them were around to help her and Klaus and ~~_**ben**_~~ out, she looked over where Klaus to see both of her boy's taking turns to mix and started giggling with joy, she laughed, fondly.

" Mommy, me and ben finished!" Klaus called over to their mother, he was happy on how the dough turned out. Grace looked at her boy with a smile, she placed the tray on the counter.

Klaus and Ben rolled up the dough in little circles and pressed them on the pan.

When they were all done Grace put them in the oven and told the boys they were allowed to go do something else while they were waiting. Ben reunited their hands and trotted out into the living room. 

Ben sat down next to Klaus.

"Hey, Benny? Why do we never get free days like this every day?" Klaus tilted his head to the side. his once endearing and passionate smile left his face and was replaced with a gloomy frown. 

" mm' dunno Klaus. Gotta do trainin' and learn stuff for later." Ben answered, petting his brother's hair, pulling him into a warm hug. 

Klaus and Ben didn't have much to do since they don't have toys laying around the house. So they sat and talked, Klaus sat in Ben's lap while Ben ran his thin fingers through Klaus's black curls.

He calmly hummed a lullaby quietly, nuzzling into Klaus's hair. 

After a few minutes of talking their mother called from the kitchen, " Children the cookies are ready!" Klaus shot up and quickly scrambled to the kitchen while ben followed behind him. 

Klaus let out a happy laugh as he shoved one of the cookies in his mouth, ben grabbed a cookie and started to snack on it before Luther, Allison, and Vanya came down and had some cookies soon after followed by Five and Diego.

They all sat at the table and for the first time they were able to chatter about how much fun they had today. Soon enough it was time for the children to go to bed.

" Come along now children, we have training tomorrow it's important we get our rest!" Grace remarked leading the kids off to bed, she first put Klaus into bed she made sure to cover him up and press a kiss onto his forehead.

" Goodnight Klaus." Grace ran her thumb down his cheek, " Sweet Dreams." 

" Goodnight, Mother," Klaus replied.

Grace shut his door, leaving him and ben alone.

" Don't worry Klaus I'll be right here," Ben reassured.

" Goodnight Ben." Klaus mumbled tiredly.

" 'Night Klaus."

" Love You."

" I love you too." 

 

 


	2. mon ange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus has a nightmare and Ben tries his best to help.  
> Klaus ends up being locked up for being disruptive of his  
> siblings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning; crying, nightmares, blood mention, isolation.
> 
> sorry, this chapter isn't all that long I just wanted to write something up quickly!

_**October 2, 1993,// 3:00 AM** _

_Klaus was walking with Ben, his hand held tightly onto Ben's. Neither of them spoke a word they just continued to walk down a path that seemed to have no beginning or end. The sides of the path were decorated with tall trees, the place was black and white and Klaus didn't know where he was but he was safe because Ben was there with him._

_Ben was there with him._

_Ben was there with him._

_Until he wasn't._

_Klaus stopped in his tracks and looked around frantically, he tried to call for ben but his mouth made no sound. He started to run to where he thought ben was. There he was._

_Ben._

_His Best Friend._

_His Brother._

_His **Soulmate.**_

_Dead._

_Klaus ran as fast as he could to Ben, He needed Ben, Ben protected him and made sure he was safe and he played with him when none of his siblings would. Ben couldn't die._

_Ben couldn't leave this world._

_He couldn't leave Klaus all alone._

_Klaus slid on his knees, his hands shaking and hovering over Ben's head, Blood started to pour out of his skull, Klaus quickly took his shirt and started to clean the blood off, he pressed his hand on where the blood was coming out._

_Ben's hand grabbed his wrists and pulled his hands away from his head, " H-hey. Shh, You're gonna be okay." Ben slurred, his vision getting hazy until his eyesight faded completely._

_Then there was no ben._

_\--_

Klaus shot up from his bed, a loud sob erupting from his throat. He covered his mouth with his hand, trying to muffle his sobs not wanting to worry his siblings.

He felt two arms wrap around him, he immediately knew it was ben, "Shh, It's alright. It was just another nightmare it wasn't real." Ben rubbed circles into Klaus's back. 

Klaus wailed louder, which only made ben pull him closer, he ran his fingers through Klaus's raven hair. 

" Please, Please Klaus calm down you are going to make yourself sick." Ben crooned, in an attempt to calm his little brother down. Klaus cried into Ben's shoulder, hugging him as tightly as he could as if he were to let go Ben would disappear and never come back.

Ben rubbed his back, at a loss for what to do, so he just did what he did best. He tried to make his brother feel okay so he scooped him in his arms and rocked him back and forth. It seemed to calm his little brother down a little bit. His loud cries soon dissolved into small sniffles and hiccups. Ben set Klaus back down onto the bed and pulled the blankets up over the tiny boy's shoulders.

" There ya go, Klaus. Try to get some rest, Okay? If you would like I could sleep next to you. " Ben spoke in a soft whisper.

but it already seemed to be too late, that bastard of a father came marching in with five following children who all seemed exhaustedly angry and it was most likely at Klaus.

Ben really wanted to smack those stupid looks off their face, and ben really wanted to kill that abusive fuck.

Ben also wanted to protect Klaus.

He seemed to be failing at that too. 

It seemed at the moment he couldn't do anything right.

" Number four. Come with me." The tall bastard, which was Klaus's dad said with no readable expression. It scared ben a little bit not knowing what Reginald Hargreeves was going to do.

Klaus got up out of bed as his sibling's eyes followed him, but nothing was said.

Klaus was dragged down the hallways and to a room that he didn't even know they had, with Ben following close behind he started sensing red flags and all he wanted to do was tell Klaus to run and get away from here, but there was no way a little four-year-old and a ghost could survive out there. So, ben kept his mouth shut.

Without a word, Klaus was pushed into a blinding white room with nothing but a mattress on the floor, a bucket, a sink, and a dresser. It made ben's blood boil, there was no way in hell he was gonna let Klaus stay in that room alone.

So Ben went in with him.

and the sight of his brother curled up into a ball crying hurt him. He approached Klaus gently, picking him up and laying him down on the mattress and covering him up.

With a sad sigh, Ben pressed a gentle kiss into Klaus's hair, "Try to get some sleep, Klaus. I'll be right here, I won't let anything hurt you."

That was a lie.

That seemed to be a reoccurring thing with Ben.

Ben just laid at the end of the mattress and tried to fall asleep.

Tomorrow was another day. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed there should be another chapter up by tomorrow or on Saturday! Depending on how i feel tomorrow!


	3. séparé

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben leaves and needs some time to think and Klaus has a little bit of separation anxiety.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hhhh i mean technically this was posted on Sunday but, u know u gotta do what u gotta do u feel me?
> 
> anyway, hope yall enjoy!!
> 
> ( ALSO: i changed the title just so you guys arent confused! )

_**October 2nd, 1993** _

When Klaus woke up he was met with the bright light up over his head, he hated that light. It horrified him, he felt like a caged animal that needed to get out. He realized he was no longer in his pajamas he was in a polka-dotted gown. It honestly made him feel more like an object than a person. He curled himself into a ball.

Klaus realized that Ben hasn't shown up yet and it sent him into a panic. Klaus knew Ben was always there and ben never left him alone or when he was leaving he would always say goodbye or see you later.

He never left without a word.

Well, until now Klaus didn’t know what to do. He was at a loss he checked everywhere at least ten times he even checked the places no human ( Or ghost ) could ever fit but if there was a chance ben was around he was gonna find him.

‘ Maybe he’s never coming back.’ His thoughts plagued his mind. Maybe Ben had gotten tired of him and left, Maybe Ben had ceased to exist.

They were all what ifs.

All Klaus knew was that Ben was gone and he wasn’t coming back anytime soon.

He sat there on the small twin-sized mattress for hours. Waiting.

But no Ben.

Then the door opened, his mother, grace stood in the doorway. “Klaus, your father said you may come out now.” Her smile was calm, he caught a slight glimpse of sympathy in her eyes.

Klaus quickly stood up and made his way towards his mom, she held out her hand and Klaus took it.

Grace gently ran her thumb over his hand, Klaus had always loved his mom she was always so good to him. She knew she was a robot and was programmed to protect and love them but he couldn’t help but let his mind wander.

Sometimes he would look at the way she looked at his dad, she always looked at him with utter hatred when he was turned away, she always looked like she was a second away from strangling him.

Maybe her programming was holding her back.

Or maybe it was just Klaus, Klaus always had a big imagination as she always told him.

“ Ben disappeared.” He finally broke the silence as they walked.

“ Hm? Be- Oh that’s right! Your little friend, Well, I suppose he just needed some space, sweetie. You know, sometimes people need space to think. He’ll come back, sweetie.” Grace kneeled down in front of Klaus, her two hands cradling his face.

He hadn’t noticed the tears running down his face  

Grace gently wiped them away, “ He’ll be back, I promise.”  She got back on her feet and ruffled his hair, “ Now let’s get you out of these.” she hummed softly.

She took Klaus’s hand in her hand once again as they continued walking, they were silent the whole way back to Klaus’s room.

Once they had reached his room he departed from grace and made his way into the tiny yet very cozy room, “Klaus, when you are done make sure to come downstairs, dinner is waiting for you.”

Klaus sighed, giving a nod and closing his door, he had realized there was his uniform folded on the end of his bed, he slipped his gown off and slipped his uniform on. He looked at himself in the mirror, making sure he got everything on right.

He retreated downstairs, anxiety bubbled in his stomach. He took a small breath and took a seat at the table.

It was quiet. Like always but his siblings stared at him, he could read guilt in their faces, soon enough they all continued eating their dinner and so did Klaus.

Dinner was silent except for the clinking of silverware, the silence left Klaus to his thoughts. He thought about Ben. It made him sad that ben would just get up and leave him like that.

It also terrified him.

But he tried to remember what mom told him.

He will come back, he just needed time to think. Klaus thought that was stupid or maybe he just didn’t get it.

He didn’t really care all that much whether he got it or not.

All he knew is that he missed ben and just wanted him back, his thoughts were interrupted by a hand on his shoulder.

Diego.

“D-d-dinner is done.” He told Klaus before making his way upstairs getting settled in before bed which was in a couple of hours.

Klaus decided to do the same, he hoped Ben would come back during that time. Klaus quickly got up out of his chair and headed upstairs with the rest of them.

He made a quick turn to the bathroom and brushed his teeth quick before he felt an appearance behind him.

He quickly turned around expecting it to be one of his five siblings. Instead, he was met with the face of the person he has been desperate to see all day.

Ben.

One part of him felt relieved and happy to know Ben was safe and back, another part of him was angry that he would disappear without a word.

The angry part seemed to take over.

His eyebrows knitted together in anger.

 

“Klaus?” The ghost spoke.

Klaus continued to brush his teeth, his eyes flaring with anger. (Okay yes maybe he was overreacting a little bit.)

Ben had worried him! He panicked and thought he was never gonna see him again, Klaus thought overreacting was a little bit necessary in this case.

He finished brushing his teeth and walked out of the bathroom and into his room, he quickly slipped off his uniform and got himself in his pajamas and planted himself into his bed.

Ben continued to try to talk to him.

“ Klaus please- talk to me.”

“ I don’t know why you’re so upset!”

“ Klaus!”

“Klaus.”

“ . . .”

“ Klaus?”

Klaus was crying into his pillow.

“ Hey, bud-” Ben spoke, sympathetically.

“ No!” Klaus yelled, tears streaming down his face, “ No! No! No!” He wailed.

Ben stepped back giving Klaus some space, Ben found himself feeling ashamed and guilty.

Klaus hugged his pillow close and continued to cry, his cries were muffled and quiet. Ben just wanted to hold him close and try to calm him down like he usually did when someone else hurt him.

Ben was used to protecting Klaus from someone else.

It never had been him.

Ben took a seat on the floor, watching Klaus cry.

After a good 20 minutes of crying, his cries dissolved into small sniffles, ben silently approached the whimpering child.

Before Ben could bend down and wrap Klaus in a hug, Klaus already beat him to it and threw his arms around Ben.

“I was so worried, Benny! You scared me, I was so scared that you never come back and you left in that scary room for hours!! I thought something might have happened to you!” Klaus cried into his shoulder.

Ben wrapped his arms around Klaus’s tiny body and lifted him up off the bed and went to sit down on the bed, and placed Klaus on his lap.

“ I- 'm sorry. I just needed to think- I wasn’t thinking about you and how you would feel- I’m sorry Klaus I should have said something.” Ben apologized, feeling embarrassed.

“ It’s okay benny! Just please don’t do that again!” Klaus sniffled.

“ I won’t.”

“ Good.”

  
Ben looked at the clock, “ 8:30, Ah well it’s almost time for you to get to bed bud! Want me to read you a story?” Ben asked.

“ Ooh! Yes, Yes!!” Klaus jumped, excitedly.

“ Alright settle down.”

And Ben grabbed Klaus’s favorite book and started to read, and as soon as Klaus was asleep Ben curled up next to him holding him protectively, never planning to leave his side ever again.


	4. AUTHORS NOTE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just me talking about some things

  * Hello everyone! Before we get into my message I just want to thank you all for reading all of your comments make my day! They really motivate me to write a lot more! And I love you all so very much!!



So now into the Author’s (my) Notes!!  


  * I’ve written little notes in my tags that I will not be doing anymore so I will be retagging the tags so by the time you are reading this the tags will be all retagged
  * The updates on these might be a little longer ( not by a lot though.) since I know what I want to do with this story and where it is heading
  * Be mindful that I'm still trying to piece together little minor details in this story so some things might not make sense so if that does happen let me know and give me tips on how it could make sense
  * My updates will probably be whenever I feel like updating ( for now.) I will probably get an update schedule which works for me since I have school and everything
  * Alright, that seems to cover it all, look out for an update later today!
  * also this kinda follows the canon storyline with some major alterations 




	5. plaisir fraternel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Klaus have a movie night with some tickling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi it's almost three in the morning some I apologize if it isn't that great ill add more to it in the morning maybe so look out for that tbh I just wanted to get something out so I hope you enjoy

**_March 3rd, 1995 // 4:00 PM_ **

 

It was only a couple months ago when Klaus had started his personal training with his father, Klaus had become more and more stressed as the time passed. If Ben could have done something about it he would. Ben was just a ghost and couldn’t do much but sit and watch from the sidelines as Klaus got pressured to do things he didn’t want to. 

So it wasn’t a surprise to ben when Klaus came into their room, with a huge smile on his face as he raced over to ben.

“ Benny!!’’ Klaus ran over to ben with a huge and bright smile plastered on his face.

  
“ Klaus, Hey bud what's up?” Ben ruffled his hair softly.

“ I did it! I can co- um conj-”

“ Conjure?” Ben corrected.

“ Yes! I can  **_conjure_ ** ghosts now!” Klaus bounced happily. 

Ben’s eyes widened, “ You did! Oh, bud I'm so proud of you! You did it! Finally, I knew you had it in ya Klaus!”

Besides having a smile on his face, Klaus looked exhausted and emotionally drained. Ben sighed, he was well aware of how hard Klaus tried to hide it. Klaus had been doing that lately, trying not to make ben worried.

“ Oh, Klaus you’re exhausted.” Ben placed his hand on Klaus’s head, comfortingly.

“ No, I’m not!” Klaus denied.

“ Klaus. , ,” Ben gave him a worried look.

“ Really! I’m not I’m just a little tired, That's all!” Klaus took held Ben's hand, “ Promise.” 

“ Alright, then how would you feel up for a movie night?” Ben decided to let the subject drop and decided not to pry. 

“ R-really? Y-you think dad will let us?” Klaus looked up at ben excitedly.

“ Who says he has to know?” Ben shrugged, with a sly smirk on his face.

“ Oh… Oh! Okay, well what movie are we watching?” Klaus pushed himself on his bed next to ben.

“ Oh, you know… I thought we could watch a little something.” Ben then bent over and took out a disk the words read The Princess Bride,

“ The Princess Bride?” Klaus squinted, making sure to read the words slowly.

“ Yep, it’s my favorite movie!” That was a lie. Ben actually never had seen the princess bride but heard good things about it. 

So he and Klaus were going to watch it together.

“ We’ll watch it after dinner.” 

Klaus agreed.

When dinner came Klaus was nearly vibrating from excitement, Klaus never really got to watch movies his schedule consisting of training, eating, sleeping, repeat. He never had the time to watch movies, except if ben could sneak a couple in between.

So, when dinner came Klaus made sure to get downstairs as fast as he could. His other siblings were already down there by the time he got down there.

He was then scolded for being late by his father.

Ben stood next to him, the silence at the table was always very uncomfortable for Klaus and the rest of his siblings.

So, when Dinner was done, Klaus was relieved.

He had always hated dinner time. 

So when they were all excused from the table Klaus got out of there as fast as he could he quickly made his way up to the bathroom and into the shower cleaning himself and getting himself dressed and brushing his teeth before making his way to his room.

Ben was on the bed waiting for him and had already started the movie without him.

“ Ben!” Klaus whined.

“ What? You were taking too long!” Ben rolled his eyes. 

Klaus didn’t answer but rather covered both of them up with a blanket Klaus cuddled close to ben, burying his face into his soft sweater as he let his arms wrap around ben’s sides.

Ben held his little brother close. The taller boy scooped him up into his arms which made the raven-haired boy laugh

He pressed their foreheads together, and Ben made a soft purring sound as his hands made their way up to the sides of the younger one’s face. He crossed his legs and let Klaus sit in his lap. They continued to watch the movie. 

Ben’s fingers twirled Klaus’s curls in circles, which made Klaus lean back into Ben’s chest, his eyes becoming droopy.

Ben quirked his eyebrows as he pods his fingers at Klaus’s sides. 

“ Ben!” Klaus squeaked.

“ Hm? Is my brother, ticklish? Hm?” Ben teased.

He then dug his fingers into the sides of his defenseless and tired brother.

“ BEN!” Klaus squealed in laughter.

Ben continued to travel his fingers up and down Klaus’s sides. 

“ BE-HEN IM SERIOUS!” Klaus shrieked.

“ Hm? You are? Well, it sure doesn’t seem like it.” Ben nuzzled into Klaus’s neck while he continued to tickle his little brother, 

“ Benny!! We’re gonna miss all of the movies!” Klaus said through fits of laughter.

Ben chuckled, tickling down the sides of his arms which seemed to make Klaus dissolve into laughter.

“ Benny!! Pleheheheheaseeee!” Klaus attempted to grab Ben’s wrists.

“ Hm okay, we better stop before we wake up all of the others yeah?” Ben pulled Klaus back up onto his lap and even though the movie was nearly done and neither of them knew what happened they continued watching.

Klaus’s arms gently wrapped around Ben’s torso as his eyes closed and the world disappeared from sight. Ben soon realized Klaus was asleep and turned off the TV. He quickly covered up Klaus under a blanket, he then leaned forward a softly kissed Klaus’s forehead before shutting off all of the lights and the TV.

He sighed and laid next to Klaus.

He ran his hand through his hair watching the small six year old sleep, 


	6. parfaitement collé

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben trains with Klaus and they meet a new friend ( if you can even call her that.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i apologize for the delay i was a bit busy for the past couple days but i really hope you enjoy this!!

“ That's alright, Klaus we can try again.” Ben encouraged.

 

“ Yeah okay, lemme try again.” Klaus nodded.

 

For the past two hours, Ben has been trying to get Klaus to conjure a ghost on his own, of course, Klaus was scared and Ben didn’t really blame him, he would have been pretty scared himself. He knows the way some of the ghosts act sometimes. 

“ Alright, Bud, you ready?” Ben asked as he put his hands on Klaus’s shoulders.

Klaus nodded, “ Yeah.” 

“ Alright, remember you can take breaks if you want.” Ben took a seat on Klaus’s bedroom floor, right across from Klaus.

The room fell silent as the boy closed his eyes, letting himself relax. His hands rested on his lap, the six-year-old looked focused. All the surroundings that he was once focused on disappeared from his mind.

Ben watched from afar, looking out for any ghosts to appear. He heard a frustrated sigh come from Klaus.

“ Come on, you can do it, just . . . focus.” He repeated what Ben had told him when they had attempted the first time.

Klaus stretched his arms out like he was really reaching out for a ghost. There was a sense of something out there, reaching back at him but he couldn’t pinpoint who is what it was. He took a deep breath and scootched himself forward.

He could feel it, it was getting colder he felt the room temperature drop, his mind was clear of any thoughts and just focusing on the ghosts. He needed to do this. He needed to be of some use to his siblings.

To his father, 

To his mother, 

To pogo,

To ben.

Especially to ben, he sometimes felt guilty that ben had to do all of his protecting all for him, so Klaus wanted to feel less of a burden and more help to ben and maybe one day he could protect Ben.

He knew that the day will come sooner or later.

‘ please, please, please.’ he thought to himself, begging that a ghost would appear, he felt himself getting nervous he didn’t really know what to expect.

On one hand, he could reach out to a calm and nice ghost, still clinging to their sanity, a rational ghost, more human.

On the other hand, he could reach out to a ghost who would desperately cling to him, begging, screeching for his help and when he couldn’t help they would screech at him louder and louder, making his head hurt.

Ben would protect him.

He knew that.

Sometimes he could see the loss on Ben’s face like he didn’t know what he was doing or what he was going to do. Klaus would never let ben know that, though he knew that would just worry ben more and that's what Klaus didn't want. Klaus never wanted Ben to worry, but ben always worried anyway.

Ben always did something for Klaus, all the time. Klaus felt like he owed Ben this at least, he just needed to something right.

He needed to this right. 

He knew if he didn’t Ben wouldn’t be mad at him, Ben was never mad at him.

That made Klaus a little angry, he needed to be pressured that's how he learned and was kept from making mistakes ( or that's what his father told him during training the day before, and he successfully conjured a ghost. ) Well, actually he didn’t do it intentionally, it sort of just happened since he freaked out with his father yelling.

So, here he was with Ben, Ben was trying to teach him to do it on his own. Ben was a nicer teacher than his father will ever be, he felt safe with Ben, he couldn’t say the same about his father.

“ Ben, It’s not working!” He whined, clearly frustrated with himself.

“ Deep breaths, Klaus. It’s not good to overwork yourself we can take a break if you need to.” Ben spoke to him, calmly.

“ No, I can do this!” Klaus clenched his fists.

“ Alright, just don’t stress yourself out, Klaus. We wouldn’t want you growing grey hairs sooner than you need to.” Ben joked. 

Klaus let out a small giggle, which seemed to satisfy Ben. Ben liked to see Klaus happy, it was a rare sight around here so he knew ben tried his best to make him happy and Klaus appreciated it he really did!

“ Klaus. . .” Ben took a step back. 

“ Klaus!”

Klaus opened his eyes to be met with a ghost, he was assuming.

The ghost was short, but not a child. She looked around Ben's age, around 17-20. Klaus couldn’t really pinpoint it. 

Klaus was at a loss for words, he wasn’t used to saying the first words to the Ghost, the ghost usually rambled on about their problems and when they found out Klaus couldn’t help them they would threaten him or just go away like he said they weren't always the kindest of souls.

“ well, you jus' gonna sit there and say squat?” The girl said.

“ Wh-what?” Klaus stuttered, taken aback.

“ what don't ya speak English? lord, why you lookin' at me like that? like ya've neva’ see-yn a dead gal before because trust me kid ah know ya 'ave.  It's all they evher fuckin' chat about, it's quite annoyin' if I do say myself” The girl placed her hands on her hips.

He took a good look at the southern girl.

She had black curly hair, fair skin, freckles spread on her face, she wore a torn up flannel, a baseball cap, she was on the chubby side, but not overweight. 

“ jee will ya tell your bub ta stop lookin' me up an down, it's fuckin' creepy an 'e's like six, does 'e normally do that ta any gal 'e sees” She turned to ben.

Ben looked at a loss for words too.

“ what you mute? do ya speak English? does anyone understand anythin' I'm saying? jee ya kids ahr damned useless.” The girl chuckled.

“ Um, excuse me miss what's your name?” Klaus mumbled quietly.

“ my name why ya worryin' about it? a minute ago ya was a stutterin' mess an lookin' me up an down like a creep! why ya wanna know my name?” She huffed.

She was quite stubborn. 

“ Come on, my little brother just wants to know your name!” Ben crossed his arms.

“ oh, it speaks! well if' ya ahr so eager ta know, its eleanor, eleanor rose. Ya must be klaus.  Klaus 'argreeves. Its nahce ta meet ya kid, ” The girl laughed, taking a seat on Klaus’s bed.

“ Uh, yes! Yes i’m Klaus!” Klaus face flushed in embarrassment.

“ hm.  Ya must be one awf those those umbrella kids.  thuh ones with superpowers or some shit like that?” Eleanor rolled her eyes.

“ Oh uhm yes! The umbrella academy!” He let out a laugh. 

“ Hm aight then. Always thought that was a bunch awf horse shit until ah experienced it for myself.  An now here ah am jawing with a six year ole an ah'm assumin' his older ghost bub.” Eleanor rolled her eyes.” 

Klaus was interrupted by a pained hiss coming from Eleanor, blood streaming down from her upper abdomen.

“ ah shit, here it goes again.  Sorry kid this isnt pleasant t' look at, trust me ah know.  Now will ya please tell me what ya want so ah can be awn my merry way.” She pressed her hand on the wound, attempting to stop the bleeding. 

“ Well, it’s nothing really, this was all really just a pratice for me-”

“ lemme git this straight ya called me here for what? squat? damn kid ya gawt balls.  Well while im still hair ya might as well ask me some questions so this isnt a total waste awf maah fuckin' time.” The blonde girl cocked a brow. 

“ How’d you die?”

“ straight t' thuh point arent ya fair enough.  Well, ya see kid me an mah pa were takin' a vacation here.  We was 'avin' a swell time before ah gawt fuckin' gutted and left for dead.” Eleanor seemed all annoyed about it but Klaus could see the hurt in her eyes.

“ Where did you grow up?”

“ ina smahwl howse in tennessee, midtown.” 

“ Any pets.” 

“ Had a lizard named shima.”

“ Any siblings?”

“ Jus' a lidl bub eend jus' a lidl sister, bo eend bonnie.  Both twins, thay were annoyin' as blazes, but thay were maah siblin's ah loved 'em.” Eleanor shrugged.

“ Okay. That’s it.”

“ well alrighty the-yn kiddo ill be awn maah way. - um sorry not t' be a bother kiddo, ah know ah was a bit awf an ass t' ya an yo-wr bub here but ah do 'ave a small favor ta ask awf ya.  If ' ya evher see Bonnie or bo, ya tell em that eleanor said she loves 'em. Ah know its not gaurenteed but jus' in case.” Eleanor made an attempt to ruffle Klaus’s hair but it went right through him.

“ Aight see ya around kid.” Eleanor chuckled.

“ See ya, Eleanor.” Klaus waved.

Then she was gone.

“ Hm that was...interesting.” Ben crossed his arms.

“ Yeah, Hey ben?”

“ Yeah, Klaus?”

“ Well, im just a little tired, will you take a nap with me.” 

“ Huh oh yeah sure bud.” Ben smiled.

“ Thanks ben.”

“ Sure no problem, Klaus.” 

“ Thanks for this, i’m glad we did this.” Klaus said.

“ Yeah me too, now lets get you tucked in.”


	7. Authors Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \----

_hiya kids so updates are gonna be a little slow because my computer fucking broke so now I have to type on my phone which is a pain in the ass.  So apologies if updates are slow i will try my best to get out another chapter today but I can't promise._


	8. prie pour les morts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sneek peek into how ben died.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! So, sorry for this chapter coming a little late, also ben's ageing might not make much sense but i tried so try not to think about it too much since its not really that important to the story ya know? Anyway i do hope you enjoy and sorry for any mistakes im writing this on my phone.

_Ben was barely even a year old when the accident happened._

_He was beginning to learn how to crawl and sit up on his own all he knew how to do was babble._

_He cried when his guardian left, he cried all the time._

_But he cried the hardest he's ever cried when he felt his stomach being ripped open by tentacles._

_They were big and a reddish-orange. His blood stained the bottoms of them. He sobbed hard, screeching for someone to help him._

_The tentacles squirmed in all different directions, knocking things off the shelf, knocking his crib over._

_He split his head open._

_He was soaking in a pool of blood._

_Then there was nothing left._

_Dark._

_It was so dark._

_then trees came into veiw._

_And a path that seemed to have no beginning or end._

_Then he heard a faint bell._

_In veiw came a little girl, peddling on a bicycle. She stopped when she spotted ben._

_She picked up ben's small body. She cradled him close to her chest. She was  speaking but ben couldn't understand._

_Ben was so confused._

_She sighed and set him down on the ground._

_"I apologize benjamin, you must grow up, I need you to watch out for someone else." She spoke._

_Ben grew up quickly._

_He sure did._

_He was older, he understood things better, he could speak, he could walk._

_He was happy._

_He turned around to thank the girl but she was already gone._

_And then he was sent back._

_He was hunched over a little boy's crib, that little boy who he assumed was his little brother._

_He knew he had a job to do now, he knew who he needed to protect._

_Klaus._

_Watching Klaus grow up was an experience. Klaus grew attached to ben very easily._

_He never questioned anything which ben found a little bit weird but nonetheless he was grateful. Ben was not ready to explain how he was torn open when he was an infant._

_He learned a few new things about Klaus along the way._

_Klaus was friendly._

_Klaus had always been a good boy, Ben made sure Klaus knew that. He said please and thank you. He helped when he could. He comforted when there was need for comfort. Klaus was good._

_Klaus had a big heart._

_Klaus had too big of a heart sometimes, he cared for people who didn't deserve it such as their father, Klaus would always tell their father how much he loved him. Though Reginald always scoffed and told Klaus how ridicilous he sounded, Klaus kept at it._

_Klaus was clumsy_

_Klaus stumbled and tripped a lot, he failed at training most of the time when he did that, which always earned him a lecture from Reginald. Or sometimes he earned a slap or a kick._

_Klaus was energetic_

_Klaus was always so jumpy and happy, always moving and urging ben to get up and do things with him, even though the things he could do with him were limited._

_Klaus was Klaus._

_Klaus was just himself. You couldn't ever find someone as friendly, big hearted, clumsy and energetic as klaus hargreeves was._

_Klaus hargreeves was irreplaceable._

_\---_

" Klaus. Klaus. Klaus." Ben poked at his brother, trying to awake him from his napping state.

" Hmm?" Klaus mumbled, tiredly.

"Klaus, bud, its almost time for training." Ben rubbed Klaus's arm.

" I don' wanna." Klaus whined.

" Yeah i know bud, i dont think anyone does, besides maybe luther. Since, he just loves dad's praises." Ben rolled his eyes with a smile.

Klaus let out a laugh.

" Luther is a daddy's boy!" Klaus laughed.

" Yeah, yeah he is." Ben propped himself on Klaus's bed.

Klaus rubbed his eyes, " Hey, Benny?"

Ben turned his head to look at Klaus, "Hm?"

" When did you die?" Klaus asked.

"Hm, i was super little Klaus." Ben spoke, quietly.

"Like how little?" Klaus questioned.

"Does it really matter, Klaus?" Ben sighed, exhausted.

"Yes!" Klaus nodded.

"I was an infant Klaus." Ben said, looking away from Klaus. 

"Oh." Klaus sighed, "Then why aren't you the same age as me?" Klaus asked.

"I just couldn't. I needed to be at this age for you." Ben told Klaus.

"Oh, Okay." Klaus fidgeted.

They both sat there in silence.

"I'm sorry." Klaus apologized.

"For what?" Ben asked, confused.

"That you died." Klaus scooted closer to ben, taking his hand in his.

"You don't have to apologize, it wasn't your fault, kiddo." Ben chuckled, sadly.

"Still, You didn't deserve that ben." Klaus told him, almost angry.

"Hm, i don't think anyone deserves to go the way i did." Ben shrugged.

" No, especially not you benny. You are a good brother benny. A brother that i would rather have here with me." Klaus ranted.

" But i am here with you." Ben argued.

"Yes, i know, but i want you alive, and i want diego to be able to see you, i want mom to see you! I want to be able cuddle you for more than 20 minutes." Klaus got teary eyed, "I know i can make you corporal but thats not enough sometimes."

"I know, Klaus." Ben pulled his brother in for a hug.

Klaus cried against his brothers chest, " 'm sorry ben." Klaus sobbed.

"It's okay Klaus. It's okay to cry." Ben soothed.

So, Klaus did he cried and so did ben.

Ben hugged him close, and let him cry,

After a good 20 minuets ben's form began to flicker.

Ben gave a last pat to Klaus's head before klaus fell through him and collapsed face first onto his bed.

It was convenient timing, grace gave a knock at the door.

" Come in!" Klaus yelled.

Grace opened the door, "Sweetie, Training is getting started, start getting ready and heading downstairs." Grace smiled.

Klaus groaned, getting up.

"You'll do fine. Just try your best." Ben gave him a smile.

Klaus nodded sadly, before making his way downstairs.

Ben sighed, he decided that he would stay for tonight.

He always hated watching everyone train.  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank You for reading this chapter! I appreciate it so much! I think ive come up with a schedule that works for me! So i will be updating three times a week and the weekend i will update: monday, wednesday, friday. Then the weekend Saturday and Sunday.


	9. quel petit garçon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus unfourtanetly has a bad training session and Ben wasn't there. Ben talks to Klaus about what love means

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello I know this is a tad bit short but I really needed to get something out or I was gonna drive myself mad. 
> 
> \---  
> Warnings: physical abuse

May 13, 1997 // Tuesday, 2:00

Ben knew Klaus hated training more than anything in the world.

There was nothing more in this world that Klaus hated more than training. Ben didn't really blame him.

He wouldn't want to spend a whole 2 hours with the asshole that the kids call their dad.

Ben wouldn't be caught dead calling Reginald his dad.

Or well, not anymore.

Ben had a feeling it was a bad idea leaving Klaus down with his father was a god awful idea.

Ben had realized he stopped watching the kids train. He just didn't go down anymore.

He always told himself that if he ever got the chance he would head down there and kill that monster.

He wasn't so sure.

Would he really end another person's life?

Maybe.

Ben sighed, leaning his face on his hand. Being a ghost was boring.

He had limited things to do.

He would just have to wait until Klaus came back.

So maybe he could takea nap for a little bit.

Yeah, that'd be nice.

A few hours pasted, and Klaus still wasn't here, which ben found a little off.

\----  
Klaus's POV  
\----

" D-dad! I can't do it." Klaus stutteres.

"Again, Number Four!" Reginald shouted.

So he did.

He tried to conjure a ghost.

" Dad! I'm telling you I can't do it!" Klaus told him, desperate to just get away from his father.

"Don't bother with these ridiculous lies number four!" He scolded.

"I'm not lying!" Klaus argued.

All his siblings were watching him, some tired and disappointed and some looked sorry for him.

Like allison and diego.

Luther looked just about tired of Klaus's bullshit.

Five just looked tired.

He could understand why since this argument has dragged on for the last 15 minuets. 

Klaus knitted his eyebrows in anger, "Dad, I'm tellin ya! I. Can't. Conjure. A. Ghost." Klaus grits his teeth.

Klaus turned to walk away, but was soon smacked in the back of the head with something hard.

Which was his father's cane.

Klaus stumbled over, falling on all fours and looking back up at his father in disbelief.

Yeah, his dad had always smacked him when he got on his nerves. 

But he never really hit him.

Klaus felt tears stream down his face as he skittishly got up and ran up the stairs to his room.

His siblings were shocked.

They all stared at their father in disbelief.

Diego, Allison, Five, Vanya who was peeping down from the top of the stairs.

Even luther.

It wasn't long before they were all dismissed.

Klaus ran all the way to his room where ben was waiting for him.

"Hey Klau- Oh no." Ben was taken aback.

"h-he hit me." Klaus muttered, still in shock.

"What?"

"Dad he hit me. Benny d-dad hit me!" Klaus sniffled.

Ben's face changed from sorrow to anger in a spilt second.

"He hit you?" Ben questioned.

"Yes!" Klaus sat up on his bed.

"With what? His fists?" Ben asked, rubbing Klaus's back.

"No, w-with his cane." Klaus sobbed.

Ben didn't look surprised, well if he was he was good at hiding it.

Ben just pulled Klaus close to his chest, hushing him.

" It's alright Klaus, I'll get you out of here as soon as I can." He comforted.

" m' was probably my fault, it was me who got him mad. As usual." Klaus sighed, defeated.

"What? How could you say that Klaus." Ben held Klaus closer to him.

"Maybe if I could do what he asked for once he wouldn't get so angry and hurt me." Klaus gripped Ben.

"You wanna know what i think Klaus?" Ben asked."

"Hm?"

"I think that man is a shit excuse for a father and no matter what you do you won't ever be good enough for him. Not you, not luther, not diego, not allison, not five, not vanya. Nobody." Ben pet Klaus's hair.

"You think?" Klaus asked.

"I know. I've seen him, and what he does. He's just not a good man, he's not a father. He's just a guy who stole you." Ben huffed.

"Yeah, but we love him." Klaus said.

"What?" Ben pulled back from the hug.

"We love him. We want to make him proud, we want him to love us as much as we love him." Klaus laughed, sadly, a tear falling down his face

"Oh, Klaus," Ben ran his finger down his cheek wiping the falling tear, "I don't think that's love, kiddo." Ben said.

"You don't?"

"No I don't." Ben admitted.

"Then, what is love ben?" Klaus tilted his head to the side like a confused puppy.

"Love is what I feel for you, Klaus." Ben chuckled, "Love is a tender warm feeling you feel towards someone, it's admiration, it's cherishing someone, it's wanting to protect them til their last dying breath."

"Well, how do you know that benny?" Klaus scrunched his face up in confusion.

"Because Klaus, I love you." Ben ruffled his hair

That made Klaus laugh. "Oh, jee Benny. You get so cheesy sometimes! Like the people in allie's gross love stories, blegh!" Klaus stuck out his tongue.

"Oh hush you big goof." Ben poked Klaus's cheek.

Klaus wrapped his arms around Ben, letting himself laugh.

He was happy.

"You know, i love you too Benny!"

"Mmhm I know Klaus."

'I know.'


End file.
